


Orlando and Billy Watch a Porno

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [21]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst watching porn, Orlando discovers he can't get it up. Billy, good mate that he is, helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orlando and Billy Watch a Porno

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM #21. I know I just wrote this pairing two days ago, but I had a dream about kissing Orlando last night, so I felt I needed to write him today. And Billy seemed like the perfect "other party." I didn't think I'd get this one done today, so I am very excited.

“You mean you can’t?”

“No! Just… lookit!”

Orlando gestured wildly at the erection he was NOT sporting.

Billy glanced up at the porno on the tele and hummed in thought. The man and the woman who were having sex seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly.

“I wonder…” Billy mumbled. He pressed a button and the screen was suddenly filled with grunting and rock hard dicks. Glancing down, ascertained that Orlando was (sure enough) hard as a rock.

“Cheers, lad, you’re gay.”

Orlando rolled his eyes to Billy, hard cock in hand.

“Get over here and kiss me, you stupid wanker.”


End file.
